


Mistakes

by tempi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempi/pseuds/tempi
Summary: It had been his own mistake that had started everything





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! How are you? This is a weird one-shot I wrote half asleep and without an idea of where I was going, also kind of lazy.  
> I don't know who the third wheel is, well I did thought it could be Draco but I got lazy so yeah I didn't write as much as I wanted so it isn't Draco BUT it could be, your choice.  
> I hope you like it! I love Theo with Harry, one of my favourites! So enjoy, please.

It had been his own fault, he just didn't know it at the time.

"Potter has nice eyes" That was the only thing he had said, they had been discussing pretty eyes, he was half asleep and a little hungover, so that was the first thing he said when he joined the conversation, so when he said those four words that changed everything he didn't know, no one knew.

\-----

"I am doom! This is the end! Good-bye, my friends!" Ok, so something weird about the chosen one, he is a total drama queen with the little things, it was something that made him feel normal and also it made him smile when he fails in the little things, in the things that only people who weren't fighting for their life got to enjoy "and thank you for all the fish!"

  
"Cool reference to Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy!" A brown eye, dark hair and freckles in the face boy whom was sitting in front of him and was smiling at him said thatm an attractive boy, a breathtaking boy, who was studying potions as him and had a green tie. Damn.

"Thank you!" And yes that was surprise in his voice because he didn't expect that from a Slytherin and yeap, there it came, the voice in his head that sounded like Hermione's who told him that prejudice was a bad bad thing and he knew that the boy heard the surprise but he hides it with a perfect smile.

"Do you need help?"

  
\----

  
"And his name is Theodore Nott, he is in the same year as us, he likes Joy division, he is half-blood and..."

 

"And he likes the colour yellow, even do he is a Slytherin, he loves to draw and he gave you his scarf because you were cold, yes Harry we know all this because this is like the seventh time you said it...in this hour"

 

"Oh, hush Ronald! Don't listen to him Harry, you just keep going!" Being honest, Hermione was a little tired of hearing Harry talk about Theo but it had been such a long time since the last time they had seen him this happy, he was practically glowing and it was cute, so she will keep hearing it, even if she already knew all by heart.

 

"And he asked me out!"

 

"Wait, what?!"

 

"Oh My God!!" And now Hermione was ecstatic because at last, it took two weeks for those two to get their act together and now they were working on it, and she was kind of, well, completely, fangirling. "How? When? Tell me everything!"

 

"Well, we were after hours in the astronomy tower and he was drawing a picture of..."

 

"So, I am gonna take my leave" And now Ron was going to congrats Theo and thank him for listening to him two days ago when he subtly said to him that maybe, perhaps, probably Harry liked him.

 

\-----

 

"I have to go! You knew this!" It was way into the night before the wedding that they were having this argument, it was away from the house, so no one could hear them, they wanted some privacy, something that was difficult these days.

"Yes, yes, of course, I knew and know, God I know" They were shouting even do they were standing two feet apart and Harry hated it, he wanted Theo close, he didn't want this. "Then why?" and Theo walked to him and kissed him, slow and sweet, like it was usual for them after almost two years, it wasn't ordinary, it was perfect and something that Harry wanted to keep doing forever, it was short and perfect and then Theo was looking at him and stealing his breath away like the first time "I want, need, to go with you"

  
Harry kissed him once, twice and then a third time, before looking him at the eyes and smiling "Fine"

 

They had sex for the first time that night, in the garden and it was awkward, painful and perfect.

 

\-----

 

"I can't believe I said yes, please help me remember why I said yes" Harry was getting ready to start his last and eight years in Hogwarts, he was about to enter the great hall where he was ready for the whispers, the looks and the pointy fingers, he was ready for all that, for what he wasn't ready was the classes, the homework, the exams for that he wasn't ready. "Because your awesome boyfriend is going"

 

"Well, that is a plus" Theo was smiling while he fixed Harry tie, it had been two months since they had decided to go public with their relationship, and it was strange because no one had said anything, maybe it was because they weren't calling a lot of attraction, they didn't do a lot of PDA as the two of them were private persons and they used to be friends but still, it was strange

 

"But no, that isn't it"

 

"No? Then why?" Aw, his puppy look was so cute that Harry was falling in love again.

 

"Because I love you"

 

The people were entering, everyone leaving them behind but they were lost in their own world, smiling like doofus in love because even do they knew it, they had never said just in case, just in case someone dies, just in case they lose, just in case because of a war "Love you too"

 

\----

 

So when his best friend shows him the ring, three years after they had finished Hogwarts, one year after Potter had become a professional Quidditch player, two years after Nott had started studying to become a medwitch and he had become a potion master was the day that he celebrated with Theo the buying of the ring, that was the day that he had started all this, or better yet, it was the day that Theo thanked him.

 

"I never even knew you liked him" And that was the truth because he was there the day they had declared their love to each other, the first day of eight-year, the day his heart broke. "It's funny you say that because it was thanks to you, everything"

 

It seemed that day, Theo heard what you said in a silent table and he started to notice and that was how he decided to pay attention to Harry Potter the boy who would become the love of his life, it was all thanks to him. "So, thank you!"

 

"You are welcome" A smile and a broken heart.


End file.
